you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Beautiful Soldier
|publisher = |distributor = |release = August 23, 2017 |featured = Episode 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 }} Beautiful Soldier is the ending theme for You-Zitsu anime series. The song is performed by , the track is published by and distributed by . Lyrics TV-size. Kanji & Kana= 本当の自分が今 偽りの笑顔で 隠されて、閉じてゆく・・・　見えない ひとりで大丈夫 世界は君のこと試し続け 自由の羽根を落とすの 終わらない日常、戦いへ・・・　そう、迷わずに 負けられない・・・　君と自分の夢に 一緒につかんだ景色、輝くの 孤独を捨てたって　君は君だから・・・ |-|Romaji= hontou no jibun ga ima itsuwari no egao de kakusarete, tojite yuku... mienai hitori de daijoubu sekai wa kimi no koto tameshi tsudzuke jiyuu no hane o otosu no owaranai nichijou, tatakai e... sou, mayowazu ni makerarenai... kimi to jibun no yume ni issho ni tsukanda keshiki, kagayaku no kodoku o sutetatte kimi wa kimi dakara... |-|English= Your true self has a fake smile right now. It's hidden, closed off... invisible. But you'll be fine on your own. The world will keep testing you, Severing your wings of freedom. Each regular day will become a battlefield... yes, don't hesitate! Unstoppable... you and I shared a dream. The scenery we attained together sparkles brightly now. But even if you cast away your loneliness, you'll still be you... Full ver. Kanji & Kana= 本当の自分が今 偽りの笑顔で 隠されて、閉じてゆく・・・　見えない ひとりで大丈夫 世界は君のこと試し続け 自由の羽根を落とすの 終わらない日常、戦いへ・・・　そう、迷わずに 負けられない・・・　君と自分の夢に 一緒につかんだ景色、輝くの 孤独を捨てたって　君は君だから・・・ 心に触らないで・・・　いつだって怯えてる 下を向き、逸しては進んだ ひとりだけの道を 闇は闇に惹かれ、ほどけないの 過去は変えられないけど・・・ 走り続けた先　出逢うものは何だろう・・・ 避けられない・・・光る宿命の星 流れに沈まないように漂うの 自分を超えたなら　君は君になる "ねぇきいて・・・" 鏡に映る　「あなた」という　「わたし」が見ている 涙の理由は矛盾した気持ち・・・　それは宝物 諦めない君がそばにいたから 一緒に強くなれたと気づいたよ 孤独を捨てたって　ひとつだけの明日の空 君は君だから・・・ 君は君だから・・・ |-|Romaji= hontou no jibun ga ima itsuwari no egao de kakusarete, tojite yuku... mienai hitori de daijoubu sekai wa kimi no koto tameshi tsudzuke jiyuu no hane o otosu no owaranai nichijou, tatakai e... sou, mayowazu ni makerarenai... kimi to jibun no yume ni issho ni tsukanda keshiki, kagayaku no kodoku o sutetatte kimi wa kimi dakara... kokoro ni sawaranaide... itsudatte obieteru shita o muki, sorashite wa susunda hitori dake no michi o yami wa yami ni hikare, hodokenai no kako wa kaerarenai kedo... hashiri tsudzuketa saki deau mono wa nan darou... sakerarenai... hikaru shukumei no hoshi nagare ni shizumanai you ni tadayou no jibun o koeta nara kimi wa kimi ni naru "nee kiite..." kagami ni utsuru "anata" to iu "watashi" ga miteiru namida no riyuu wa mujun shita kimochi... sore wa takaramono akiramenai kimi ga soba ni ita kara issho ni tsuyoku nareta to kidzuita yo kodoku o sutetatte hitotsu dake no ashita no sora kimi wa kimi dakara... kimi wa kimi dakara... |-|English= Your true self has a fake smile right now. It's hidden, closed off... invisible. But you'll be fine on your own. The world will keep testing you, Severing your wings of freedom. Each regular day will become a battlefield... yes, don't hesitate! Unstoppable... you and I shared a dream. The scenery we attained together sparkles brightly now. But even if you cast away your loneliness, you'll still be you... Never touching your own heart... you're always living in fear. Looking down, you averted your eyes and moved onward, Down your lonely path. Darkness brings on more darkness, until it can't be unraveled. The past can never be changed, but... I wonder what you'll encounter as you keep running forward... Unavoidable... the shining star of our fate. You float along to keep from sinking into the flow of things. Once you overcome what's inside of you, you'll become yourself. "Hey, listen..." I'm looking at the "you" who's reflected in the mirror. The reason for your tears is a conflicted emotion... and that's a treasure. You stayed by my side, never giving up. I realized how much stronger we'd become together! But even if you cast away your loneliness, tomorrow only has one sky. You'll still be you... You'll still be you... Music Video Minami Beautiful Soldier - Music Clip Short Ver. es: id: pt-br: vi: